A Shining Star
by Speedygal
Summary: Starscream hid from the Autobots. While he healed from his wounds. the wounds he had recieved from ENDGAME Part two. Only thing...HE CAN'T DIE. Never the less. while trying to find somewhere to stay for a while.. he meets a girl. Alice Rosegart. Little does he know. She'll be a shining star in his life.
1. Chapter 1

Starscreamn's optics lighted back up. He found himself under a human constructed bridge that has been broken into pieces. It's night out. They forgotten about him. "Urgh..." The Decepticon started. Wincing his optics. He stopped. he felt every crack and part that signaled he is online. Starscream looks over a puddle of water.

He is covered in cracks.

"Waooaaaah!" The Deewpticon said, gaining his trademark he frowns. "Primus brought me back? But...why? I-I STILL MUST RULE THE DECEPTICONS EVEN IF IT MEANS-" He coughs.

WOOO WOOO WOOOO

"Drats. they haven't forgotten Decepticons!" Starscream said, he reverted into his jet mode. He FLLLYYYS away from the bullets being shot at him. Some of hem were energy balls. He knew belong to Sari Sumdac. "I WISH I HAD SOME SHINING HELP!"

He collided against a building an flew down towards a pond.

Where a girl, Barely in her teenage years halfway in battle mode turned her dark head towards his direction which made faint lines of yellow reveal her long raven hair that seemed curl to a rose shape at the left hand side and a curve to the right shine his optics. Her eyes appear to be a bright green. Her dress blends into the night, though she has a purple stripe. dark brown shoulders. Black tights, Blue flipflops. A green spark chamber protected by gray square metal. She has freckles beneath her eyes. Two crystal like rocks are sticking from her shoulder. She has darkblack elbow like gloves that end at her fingers.

"LOOOK OUT!"

The girl jumped away from the fray just in time just to get wet.

"Ooooh you must be Starscream!"

And that's where her story began, WITH STARSCREAM.


	2. Chapter 2

Starscreamn's optics lighted back up. He found himself under a human constructed bridge that has been broken into pieces. It's night out. They forgotten about him. "Urgh..." The Decepticon started. Wincing his optics. He stopped. he felt every crack and part that signaled he is online. Starscream looks over a puddle of water.

He is covered in cracks.

"Waooaaaah!" The Deewpticon said, gaining his trademark he frowns. "Primus brought me back? But...why? I-I STILL MUST RULE THE DECEPTICONS EVEN IF IT MEANS-" He coughs.

WOOO WOOO WOOOO

"Drats. they haven't forgotten Decepticons!" Starscream said, he reverted into his jet mode. He FLLLYYYS away from the bullets being shot at him. Some of hem were energy balls. He knew belong to Sari Sumdac. "I WISH I HAD SOME SHINING HELP!"

He collided against a building an flew down towards a pond.

Where a girl, Barely in her teenage years halfway in battle mode turned her dark head towards his direction which made faint lines of yellow reveal her long raven hair that seemed curl to a rose shape at the left hand side and a curve to the right shine his optics. Her eyes appear to be a bright green. Her dress blends into the night, though she has a purple stripe. dark brown shoulders. Black tights, Blue flipflops. A green spark chamber protected by gray square metal. She has freckles beneath her eyes. Two crystal like rocks are sticking from her shoulder. She has darkblack elbow like gloves that end at her fingers.

"LOOOK OUT!"

The girl jumped away from the fray just in time just to get wet.

"Ooooh you must be Starscream!"

And that's where her story began, WITH STARSCREAM.


	3. Chapter 3

Starscream is walking as a 'human' not technically AS a human. Kinda. Alice used a device to hook on his arm that made him shrink to the size of a human being considerable having radically cybertronian features such as sharp wings, metal boots, metal helmet, and red eyes. He appears as a techno-organic.

"Are we there yet?" Starscream whined.

"Not yet." Alice said. she paused for a moment. Then takes in a deep breath in. There's some question in her mind. "Why do 'Bots fight 'Cons?"

Starscream seems startled.

"Welll...Megatron wanted to overthrow the factions and gain more power. so this caused a disturbence. Because the other side wanted peace. So This eventually...made The Great War. The One I came in." Starscream explained, pointing to himself with his trademark grin on his face.

The girl nods.

"So that's why." She said

A few minutes later...She eyed a holographic like door that is several feet away from them. A huge smile spreads across her face. Alice can tell it's holographic because, she sorta had a overload and destroyed the door four weeks ago. They didn't have proper eqipment so she stole a hologram card from Prowl's room."We' heerree"

Starscream raised a eyebrow.

"Where what?"

The girl laughed,heading towards the sizling like reluctantly follows the girl towards it. He couldn;t see if it was fake or not. Alice took hjm into the building by the hand; it seemed to have gigantic wall structures,very big enough to let a Transformer walk in without making a dent,About his typical height being MORE extended for others.

"DUCK!"

"WHERRE?"

Alice made Starscream fall down as a predictably large iron flying ball broke through the hologpraphic barriers. She got off him. dusted herself up. took the device off the area she had placed it at for the time being.

"Uh...Thanks for saving my life?" Starscream said,feeling totally odd and awkward. He is surprised by Alice's action.

"Waaait until you meet Shanni." She snickered. "OOOOHH SHANNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

A teenager who wore a long sleeved light gray shirt that has a turtleneck followed by a light blue stripe walks down the hallway. She has messy dark blue hair that is bumpy, round and seems to be filled in...stuff. Her eyes are maroon just like Sari's when she was a kid. She has on green jeans with sparkles all over. She has dark skin just like Alice.

"Hai pal!"

-Commericaall break...Cross Deminsion interaction-

A Girl finds herself in a white and clean room. Her eyes blink at once. "Uh..what?" She said. Her braces whirring and Clicking all at once. WHIIIRR-CLICK! Her read hair dangled from her head. Almost like pigtails should be used to keep them up

Then a roasted skin like girl with black elbow like gloves,black dress with a purple stripe,neck attire with a oval green,green eyes,black tights, blue shoes, what not comes forward* "Hello."

"Uhm, hi. " The girl blinks. "Who are you?

The Girl looks at her legs."Alice Rosegart." Her eyes flickered to different shade of green. "Neat Metaltic Sumdac system braces!"

"PBS."

"Haven't heard of 'em. Neat intials. though." Alice chuckles.

"They stand for Paralyitic Bracing I've never seen you b'fore."

Alice smiles.

"Nobody has...well.." She paused. ""Except for that undyiying Phantom.

"Undying-oh... pft Starscream!"

She laughs. "You know him?"

"Yah... he's a literal phantom that only I can see becuase of the AllSpark crystal embedded in my wrist.." The Red head rolls her eyes.

Alice's smile fades."Go figure."

"Yeah totally."

Alice and The Girl are both the same visible red eye locks directly into her green twists her black curly hair

"Who's side?

Her, as in Alice, green eyes glow." optics don't change." She shrugged it off. Foreshadowing future events..She shows her the top of her hand that has a big purple 'Con Symbol.. "'Star gave me that. Hahahah funny story. He kept missing!"

The Red head grins. Sturns so her braced arm is in black Decepticon tattoo stands boldly out.

"Bravo!" Alice clapped.

"Megs gave me that one. It hurt like heck."

:"Better version of it, I dear say."

The girl shrugs. "I guess... at the time I didn't really want it."

"Ahhh you were reluctant and a lone ranger?"

"I was a heroine y'see... then after I got this, people went cold on me." She paused. "Yep."

Alice became interested in her story.

"Uh huh...A hero wannabe."

The girl scowls.

""I was NOT, a 'hero wanna be', I WAS a heroine!Hotrod Red' they called me!

Alice giggles.

The girl gives her a glare.

"If I only knew you in my world.

"Maybe...:"From what I've learned, I only excist in the alternate timelines.I doubt the Botsons are even alive in your world

Alice shrugs.

"I am dead in Shattered Glass. My family's still alive in all of the alternative timelines. I just run away."

"My counterpart's alive and well far as I both go by the same nick-name too."

"Lucky you."

The girl shrugs. "I don't have much longer anyways...I downloaded this old, 'unworkable' program, Project Killcode." She went on. "It was designed, in my time-line, to destroy all Decepticons."

"...I see." Alice said, most likely Idead in Red's reality. pratically

"I can't stop myself, and once I'm done killing everyone, I'll self-destruct.I'm a red-headed doom machine."

"Red, I've seen and heard tales of doom machines being in any objects. there's always a outcome. Several of them turn out for the best. Several of tehm don't end well..But I believe you will survive."Alice said. "There's always hope;."

The girl smiles. "Thanks for the confidence-boost."

AliceRaises her thump up with a wink. "Not a prob." They both felt the cross dimension interaction is starting to ennd."Take care of yourself Alice... and remember;Even if you are evil, everyone has a choice to be a hero."

Alice smiles being tugged away from Red's universe.

"Good bye."

"Goodbye! And by the way...They call me Red!"

-End commerical break something-

Shanni stopped in her tracks. She takes out a big whooping gun from her hair with a bitter dislike towards the Decepticons drilling through her veins. Alice made the girl drop the object for the sake of Starscream. "DON'T SHOOT!"

Shanni went to pick it up again.

But Alice got it.

"Look, Starscreams weak and wounded. He can't harm you..."She said, putting her hand on the girls shoulder. She has this waried expression on her face. worried. her green eyes knew the girl from Decepticons killed Deblock's family alll by accident.

Shanni is shaking.

Tears spilled from her eyes.

"HE CAN'T HARM ME? HE HARMED MY FAMILY. TORE THEM APART WHEN THEY BEGGED FOR MERCY AND YOU ASKING ME TO DO THE SAME?" Shanni asked, steaming hotheatedly from her ears to the hair. "I WILL NOT LET A MURDER BE-"

Alice knocked Shanni out.

"You have...a way to handle others." Starscream remarked.

"Thank you." Alice replies. "Now get to the hanger. I will get everything ready for you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Starscream arrived to a hanger. The hanger has several vehicles that seem to have been stolen from the local military base from gigantic shinnying new jets and tanks. Alice dragged Shanni in to the hanger. Starsceam didn't recollect killing her family. Maybe his clones did that.

"She hates Decepitcons?..." Starscream asked the green eyed girl. He raised both optic ridges.

Alice takes in a heavy sigh,dropping Shanni over a console.

She exhaled.

"After I became...Techno-Organic...Shanni's entire family was wiped off the face of the earth from one of your clones who seemed just a damn LIAR." Alice said, her hands balled up into fists. She felt guility. If Alice was there then they all would be alive. "Shanni escaped. She's the only one who did. That liar ripped them to shreds."

Alice's body shook.

"That's where I came in. She was traumatized. Stuttering. truly scared. She didn't talk for days. SEVERAL days." She finished. Then a grin grew on her face. A truly devious grin that has something fun to pull.

Starscream backs away.

"I feel as if I shouldn't know what you have in mind-"

"I wanna freak her out when she wakes up. Blackmail!"

Starscream titled his helmet. He does not see what she is trying to convey to him. It's difficult to understand humans when they do not clearly tell WHAT they are planing to do. Expecially Techno Organics. Female and male.

Alice facepalmed herself.

"BRAND ME!"

Starscream stared at her.

"Why?"

The green eyed girl wiggled her nose. "I thought you Decepticons weren't those type to ask a ton of questions." She rolled her eyes. "I want Shanni to face her hated enemy. I want her to face the fact she someday may ask for their your help when the Autobots say no. And that she will have a good advantage over the Autobots when she needs help."

_Hmm...interesting. Techno-organics have strange ways to make a person move on from the past and forgive others-Wait a sec. She's a genius! _Starscream realized. He wanted to know her IQ first.

"What's your IQ?"

"1."

Starscream gave her a serious glare.

"Seriously."

Alice shrugged.

"I like number 1. Anything with one beside them. Like one, eleven,one hundred, one hundred one,. One hundred two...One hundred three-" She begins to list out loud for the seeker. A Seeker who no longer can not be offlined.

The seeker groans.

"Your IQ is 100. Is that fair?"

"Yes!"

Alice rolled up her elbow gloves from top of her hand. Expecting just a sticker to be added. However...this girl is totally wrong about her perception towards factions getting and removing their symbols. Alice smellls a ready hot iron fly past her face.

her eyes blinked.

"Darnit. I MISSED."

Starscream TRIED again.

He missed, again.

"You're aiming is terrible!"Alice said. having no idea what he tried to do.

The seeker gives Alice a glare. A downright disapproval glare. This made him more determined and focused on his decision. Starscream slammed the heated iron that has a steaming lava like glow on a Decepticon symbol outline.

AAAAOOUUCCCHHEIIIEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE!

Alice waves her smoking hand in the air. She blows at the symbol. That settled into her skin and basical systematic body programmiong. The camera goes through her extra layer of travels over it showing empty hallway structures from side to side, even up and down.

The veins let loose energon that now is in shape of human blood cells to fill it in. Grayness wavered into blackness strung into light purple lines outlining the symbol..Streams connected to the Decepticon shape. eventually the shape is filled triggers a shock wave inside the body. A message shock wave. It makes the cells glow a red flash in all parts of the body.

The camera follows the wave towards the processor shaped alike to a brain. The processor flashes brightly. _Beep bop lup dep_ comes from the processor. It sends a commend down to the weapon systems within a dart of light blue flash. The processor has established the body's energy signature.

And the faction.


	5. Chapter 5

Grantedly, Shanni remained unconscious for several hours. It gave Alice enough time to set up the Hanger for Starscream. Alice made Starscream sit on a big did become sorta like a couch to the seeker "Is this hanger...where you stay?"

Alice laughs.

"Noooo, Starscream." She wiggled her finger at him. A grin is wiped across her face. The entire hanger now has tools big enogh to fix a gignatic machine. Some parts of Starscream's armor have been fixed. filled in. Whatnot. "I sleep in my own room."

A groan came from the consolle.

"Maaan Al." Shani said, rubbering her head followed by a groan. "I had this awfully bad dream that you brought in a DECEPTICON! A 'Con! Hahahaha-" Shanni stopped when she saw Starscream sitting on a huge tank. Some of her machines is fixing him."I AM GOING TO-"

Alice restrained Shanni.

"Shanni, stop." She said. "You should move on. Forgive. The past is the past. Things are not the same. I am the one who pulled you out the depression. I am pulling you out what could eat you to death or be your doom. Because today may be the last. where you get yourself killed in your death threats."

Starscream is impressed.

The girl paused.

"Fine." She stomped her foot. She raised her index finger. "BUT. . . "

Starscream rolled up Alice's sleeve.

"Ooooh you should." He snickered, lettting the symbol be shown.

Shanni's like sixteen years old. She lost her family to The Decepticons five years earlier thanks to a group of Decepticons that strongly resembled Starscream. Who did come there of course. But instead of seeing them. She saw him.

Shanni takes a few feet back.

"YOU JOINED THEM?!" Shanni cried out, uplhald and visibily betrayed by her friend. She saw her friends eyes remained their light green optic color. The only thing that had changed was her purpose. She didn't know what to believe.

Shanni ran away.

"SHANNI!" Alice said, reaching her hand out.

"DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW ME!"

Shanni is hurting inside. And Alice knows her just too well enough. Starscream watched the girl storm has a smudged expression on his faceplate ."Where exactly did her parents get killed? How long ago?" He asked. "I know when a kid loses it' parents. She would be crying IF it was her ENTIRE family."

Alice drew in a deep breath.

"Five years ago at a restraunt. Outside Arizona."

_Outside of Araizona. There is_ Three people. _Two of them are adults. one of them is child wearing a gray fress that's got a blue stripe. She's wearing blue tights. black boots. she has dark skin to barely olive. These three people are inside a restaurant._

_"I like PBJ." A younger Shanni said, her eyes complete in anticipation._

_The waitress laughs._

_"Sure." She said, turning her head to the couple. "What's your order?"_

_ A respectable man with clear blue eyes lays down his menu. He is sporting a minuture appeared around his lips. He wore a long sleeved white shirt underneath a blue shirt with several festiva colors splattered all over. These colors formed a smiling pumpkin._

_"Double baked cheeseburger." Shanni's dad, Bryan William Deblock, said. "With some coke please."_

_"I'll like a Salad with a blueberrymuffin and coffee." Shanni's mother, Rebbecia Nolan Deblock, also ordered._

_The waitress scribble down their orders._

_"PBJ Annndddddddd CHOCOLATE!" Shanni chirped. Her big hair has some people staring at her. She takes out a package of cranyons from the big bumpy blue hair. The waitress is stunned. Unable to proceses this unusual action._

_She whisked away from The Deblocks._

_Outside the building. there are five flying seekers, each with different patterns on top of a color scheme similar to Starscream's cbertronian form. they appears to be locked on one restraunt. They wanted to make headlines._

_They bickered somewhat. Till one of their own group fans shoot at the restaurant repeatedly. Twenty three times to be exact. all sides of the buidling went everywhere. across the road. across the backyard. and the sides._

_The himans who were inside were gravely injured. Some of them were protected by strong structures of the building shielding them from the wanna be's gaze. however..Shann's parents were unlucky. The jet flew down. Shanni's unconcious._

_Although...She can only hear her parents.A table is keeping her out of sight. Her knee's and arms were scraped from many debri during the few moments that lead her to fall tot eh side as the edges of the table were coming quick and the uncertian table flying out of nowwhere, Kinda serving as a shelter._

__The scene cuts to Starscream in his flight mode. Alice is in the front seat. "Woah woah woah, hang on a nanosecond!" Starscream said, his monitor flashing a bright red when he spoke. "You saying a bunch of ariel jets with some of my THEMECOLOR caused all this?!"

Alice sighed, looking at the cieling.

"Yes Starscream."

Starscream's engine rumbled.

"I have a few things clear up with her!" He announcued, flying faster through the sky. Shanni's cellphone signature beeped on the radar. Alice hangs onto her seabelt. Due to Starscream's incredible speed.

Shanni's cellphone directly indicates she is headed to the Autobot base.

He went towards the viewers screen making a fog of smoke.

_Shanni heared pleas . Coughing. mercy. She hears screams rang out through the entire detructed area. __**Mommy?...**__Little Shanni thought. Her eyes struggled to what she saw would scar her for life._

_Her mother was ripped apart_

_And she saw a mech strongly resembleing Starscream.._

_"MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YY!"_

_The seeker shot at her. _

__The present day Shanni is running towards the Autobot base. Beads of sweat fell off her face.**_He took away my family. I am going to turn him_**_ IN._The determined Teenager thought.

Splash splash went her feet across puddles of water.

"There she is!" Alice pointed to the running figure.

Starscream transfomrs into his robot mode, carrying Alice in the other, and leaped down upon Shanni. He used his free hand to oinnher down on the floor. He let go of the other girl in his servo.

"LET ME GO YOU KILLER!" Shanni shrieked at him.

Alice is stunned at how angered and hurtful her friend is. Expecially how rude she is being towards him.

"If I killed your parents. I would have admitted to the fact." The Seeker growled_. _

Alice raised a finger.

"Yeah!" She put in. "Most criminals do admit to their crimes!"

Shanni sneered at him.

"You killed them."

"No. I DID NOT."

"THEN WHO?! WHO KILLed THEM?! I SAW YOU WITH MY BARE EYES. MY MEMORY IS NOT FROSTY AS A SNOW FLAKE. IT'S CLEAR. TRANSPARENT. VIVID. WHY SHOULD. . ?!"

Starscream's right optic twiched.

"Cause I was THERE." Starscream growled. "THEY were taking ALL my glory! Baskering in it! I kill the humans fairr and square being THERE. NOT not some wannabes copying me and going under MY name!"

"You...are a friggen role model?" Alice said, bursting w3ith laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Shanni narrowed her eyes at Starscream, who seemed to be proud of her statement.

"I was a source of inspiration." He said, with a huff and lets go of Shanni."After the great war!"

"Annddd what happened to that Screamerfanclub?" The girls ask at once.

Starscream's pupil looks off to the right. while he tapped his digits.

"Well..."


	6. Chapter 6

_Outside of Araizona. There is_ Three people. _Two of them are adults. one of them is achild wearing a gray fress that's got a blue stripe. She's wearing blue tights. black boots. she has dark skin to barely olive. These three people are inside a resteraunt._

_"I like PBJ." A younger Shanni said, her eyes complete in anticipation._

_The waitress laughs._

_"Sure." She said, turning her head to the couple. "What's your order?"_

_ A respectable man with clear blue eyes lays down his menu. He is sporting a minuture appeared around his lips. He wore a long sleeved white shirt underneath a blue shirt with several festiva colors splattered all over. These colors formed a smiling pumpkin._

_"Double baked cheeseburger." Shanni's dad, Bryan William Deblock, said. "With some coke please."_

_"I'll like a Salad with a blueberrymuffin and coffee." Shanni's mother, Rebbecia Nolan Deblock, also ordered._

_The waitress scribble down their orders._

_"PBJ Annndddddddd CHOCOLATE!" Shanni chirped. Her big hair has some people staring at her. She takes out a package of cranyons from tha big bumpy blue hair. The waitress is stunned. Unable to proceses this unusual action._

_She whisked away from The Deblocks._

_Outsaide the building. there are five flying seekers, each with different patterns on top of a color scheme similar to Starscream's cbertronian form. they appears to be locked on one restraunt. They wanted to make headlines._

_"Dirgewing, You shoot it first!" The female jet said, her voice is somewhat dorky. high pitched. carefree. And oblivous to the damage they would do to one future. She nearly had Starscreams themecolors right. She only had the ligjht blue skin to worry about. "For a fan of a scientist role model."_

_Dirgewing grew red._

_"HE'S A POTENTINAL 'CON LEADER. NOT A ROLE MODEL!" Dirgewing raged. If he only had a red ring. He'll perfectly match the defintion of a red seeker. He's silent of the most time.A spunky newbie straight out the academy. _

_Another seeker having strange and odd jet parts laughed at Dirgewing;s statement._

_"He's been trying for priimus knows how long to OVERTHROW Megatron and you know, he FAILS." The Seeker,being Junkion,truthfully said. Junkion looks at his sharp digits that are covered in crystal stones that are not real diamonds. Admiring them._

_"Bullzye." The female Seeker said,._

_The other two jets are very silent. They didn't seem to bicker. Nor join the fray at all. These two are Jet and Fray. If you combined their names ten they would be JetFray. They are kinda like a fray of bee's when they get mad._

_Jet remarkably bares a resemblence towards Starscream. Almost to be claimed as his spark-twin. when they are not. Jet's unspecificed colored optics glowed a tiny dose for a moment._

_"Starscream sucks." Jet bravely said. His voice is more computre-like and somewat high pitched._

_Dirgewing's optics flared._

_"NO HE DOES NOT!"_

_"PROOVE IT BY SHOOTING THE RESTRAUNT! YOU'LL BECOME FAMMOOUSSSS." Jet shot back._

_"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Dirgewing shouted back. He turned towards the restraubt. BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLMA BLMA BLOMA BLAM BLAM BMAL BLABBALM BALM BLAMB BLMA BLMA BLMA BLMA BMAL BMALB ALMBALMBA BLMAB ALMBAMG repeatedly went his blasters. They shot VERY large balls. everywhere._

_ The building crunmbled as some parents were sent flying._

_The other seekers gasped._

_The female seeker clapped._

_"Good job making him snap!" The femme seeker remarked. Her optics glowed. "Now let's finish 'em off!"_

_The seekers flyed into the destructed scene. Junkion kicked aside a human corpse. He is disgusted by the gruesome fluid that is all over the place. He went back out to puke. Which he did. The other seekers didn't mind it._

_"He's soo not ready to become a full fledged Decepticon." Fray remarked, he stomped his foot on to a barely living hunman. He hated organics. He would kill them without a single thought. _

_Dirgewing gazes around the area. _

_"Maybe I ain't cut out to be the best one..." He said. Dirge has also taken courses in several other classes just in case his intended career didn't work out. He is one of those bots who are unsure what to do. Dubious. Very takes in a depresive breath and released it. _

_"UIm...Dirge. you know there'a also engineerring." The femme said._

_" ." Dirge said, looking over his shoulder. He is almostt skinny as a stick. He seemed justfified abo-ut his decision. "Decepticons have no job of my type. I believe the Autobots have something better. Goodbye."_

_Dirgewing flew off as Eizabeth watched him leave._

_"MOOMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY1!11!"_

_Jet shot a child._

_"I'm finishing her off." The jet coldly said. "Under the name Starscream!"_

_The other Seekers figuretively know the legend that Starscream has trackers on ANY copy cat who trys to be like him. All the wannabe's optics widened. Necasarly. Starscream would do it IF he is there. but he is not._

_Eizabeth cutt him off._

_"You WILL attract the Screamer!" She said, in a stern tone getting in his way. "I hought we agreed to that!"_

_Jet shoved her aside._

_"I am going to be the mech in charge someday, YOU WATCH ME,and when I do...You're head will be cut off." Jet threatened her. He resumed his attemptive action using Starscream's very...annoying alias._

_"JEEETTTTTTTTTTTT!"_

_Jet powered on his lasers and began to shoot._

_HOWEVER...A steaming flight vehicle flew down from the sky. It fired at all the seekers. Who transformed. Then retreated from the scene._


	7. Chapter 7

Starscream decided to take Alice somewhere. somewhere that most people shouldn't even know about. In most cases. Meltdown. Nanosec. Angry Archer. Professor Princess. Slowmo. These people made up one united group.

**_Sociey of Ultimate Villiany_**

"Soooo, why are you going to the group who ALWAYS escapes from prison?" Alice asks, leaning to the side of the driver seat. It's been almost a few hours since Shanni discovered the truth of WHO actually did it. They haven't seen her at all since then.

Starscream chuckles all so slightly.

"I...well..." He nervously began. He didn't have rocket fuel on. Somethings bound to be wrong. Starscream can't find the words. Not the clear. transparent word. the ones that may . sadden her. "OH look a squirell!"

"Where?!" Alice looks through the window.

Starscream sported a chuckle as he flew into a abandonded building. Nearly abandoned. The seeker landed into the building. A girl in pink attire ontop of a white and pink unicorned horse. "WHO IS SHE?! IS THAT ANOTHER SNITCH?! I, PROFESSOR, PRINCESS SHALL GET RID OF HER!"

Starscream stood in her way.

He shook his index finger at her.

"Don't." He warned her. His voice risen. "She's one of us now."

Nanosec rushed by Alice. Making her spin. He skatted rught by the door. he didn't not appear to be aging. Not at all. The man fell over a small couch. Professor Pirncess laughs at his ridiclous skatting skills tthat he hadn't perfected yet. The man frowned at this.

"Hahahahaha!" Alice said, pointing at Nanosec. "Is this what they call A REALLY good villiany team?" The girl burst out face turned a bright red. She heard of the SUV team. Though she quite imagined them quie differently.

Acid smells met the air.

"Why are you here, Starscream" Came a bitter voice from a rather far distance. Alice hasn't stopped. this voice belongs to no other than Meltdown. the man who experiments. countless lives have been lost to his abilties. countless.

Starscream slouches.

"I need new rockets." He said, fiddling with his foot.

EVERYONE became for Meltdown. He leaned to his left. He raised a acid eyebrow towards the rockets beneath his feet that seemed to have been torn off completely. Very completely. He could have been wearing sneakers! Instead of high heeled boots.

Alice looks down at Starscreams feet.

_Why did I not notice that?_

"Came from the Autobot battle..from two solar cycles ago." Starscream said, being very disconent with the outcome. He looks to his right.

"Ooooh the one where Megatron lost and ALL the Decepticons were arrested!" The Angry Archer laughed. He is cheerfully laughing at the Decepticons pathetic plan that backfired on him. He 'died' because of it. But he came BACK.

Starscream's faceplate became red.

"Not so funny." He said.

It wasn't funny when you died (Metaphorically as a giant robot) because of a ninjabot,who gathered the allspark shards. that pulled his allspark shard out with a mighty got a headace each time he recounted the actual events that came across...

_The scene dramatically changes_..._Optimus Prime is in locked combat. WITH MEGATRON. Something...Odd is about to happen. VERY odd."TIME TO LOSE, AUTOBOT!" Megatron exclaimed, striking his blade hard against Optimus's armor,he shot at his wings,and kicked him away hard. _

_Optimus Prime's prototype jet boosters propelled hinm against a hard metal surface._

_"Urgh." The Prime groaned. shaking his helmet._

_It was not Slipstream who shot his wing blades, actually, It was Megatron. This event is triggering several major occurences to happen in the future that is different to that of this fanfic. Due to Transformers Animated:Autospring being finished WITHOUT the explination of how Prime got there in the first place._

_This a cross dimensational triggers the plane to crash AND save certian character MUST happen. Like in Alice's same event of her fleeing, being attacked by the Decepticons, and Shanni losing her parents all HAD to happen. She wouldn't been there to keep Starscream hidden from the 'Bots._

_"TRANSFORMERS!" A voice cried out. "IT'S OPTIMUS PRIME! GO PRIME WOOOHOOO! BEAT THAT BAD GUY WHATEVERSS! YYYEAAHHHAAAAA! GO AUTOBOTS!"_

_Optimus Prime flew straight back towards Megatron. Un-aware of the damage he just caused to this very big air plane. He is sure to tell Ratchet all about it. it completely wierded him out. The scenery returns to our present day fanfic. _

__Alice grinned from ear to ear.

"OOh You gotta admit it." Alice said. "It says differently to what you bragg about the Decepticon days this morning and how you all WON the first part of the battle here."

Professor Princess has made a scoreboard of brownies.

"DO NOT!"

"Do too."

"DO NOT!"

Meltdown pointed his finger a the 'couple' section.

Professor Princess drew in a brownie.

"I am going to need a source of your armor to do make cybertronian rockets." Meltodown said,pointing to Starscream's legs. The seeker visiibly groaned at his made a comment about the seeker's arrogantness.

They didn't have any of the sorts.

"Weee cannn help!" Professor Princess said,waving her hands. "And those robo-toys I got can pounder through ALL THE AUTOBOTS!"

Slow-Mo gave a glare to PP.

"You wish."

A wide evil grin popped onto Starscreams face.

"OOOooooohhh yess there is." Starscream said. Alice could see thriough the gaze in his optics that he had a possible genius idea. He stared at Slowmo,Nanosec, Professor Princess, and Alice. He excluded two people from the group. "You should GO attack some bots!"

Nanosec frowned.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" The man asks.

"Because I need him so I can know HOW big his feet are. besdies. I also needs his schematics for that big boot of his..." Meltdown listed. "...Which will take awhile."

Slowmo,Nanosec, Professor Princess, and Alice are sneaking to the Autobot base. It is a CRAZY mission. Due to the fact it's just after a battle. A big one. A day or two to be precise. New Autobots have been stationed on Earth while the Primary ones are...grieving for their loss.

"Are we going in yet? Are we going in yet?" Nanosec repeatedly asked.

"Sloooowww dowwwn bussterr." Professor Princess said. "You are worse than me!"

Alice giggled at the conversation.

"Great, we already got a distraction going on." The girl snickered.

Just then...Ironhide poked his head out the the door. All the supervillians ducked from his view. hiing under a big crate. The Autobot shrugged and went back into the building. It could have been the best chance to get armor. Though the number of casualities would have beg to differ.

"Hmm...TrouserBot!" Nanosec bluntly said.

Everyone stared at him.

"He's actually a robot. Who wears trousers. who's REALLY big. We can get ALL the armor we need! He's almost like a construction worker who has that big metal black cowboy mustach like thing!" Nanosec rambled on. "He's Trooouuseerrr 'Bot!"

Professor Princess and Alice are covering their mouths as they is parodying Captian Underpants quote saying way. Slowmo slapped him. She wanted the man who didn't act so...idioticall.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked, rubbing his cheeks.

"You are acting like a fan who;s being a big idiot." Slowmo replied.

"Let's go!" PP said. charging into the building.

The Adults and Teenager went after her.A REALLY giant Autobot with dark navy trouser armor, big cowboy mustache, gray skin, and secondary golden armor stood in thir way, with Iropnhide beside them. They were startled.

"I told you so,About the Trouser thing!" Nanosec told the others.

Alice activated her hands. Her eyes glowed a darker green all completely. FLAAZZOOOOOOOOm shot her sun blasts. They weren't energy, They are like light made into ine powerful source that serves as a weapon. This light is like fire.

It struck both Autobots down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Ironhide shrieked, before he toppled of his armor were melted away.

Trouser felt himself become unable to move.

"GET THAT ARMOR!" Nanosec declared, pointing at Trousers direction.

Ironhide struggles to get up.

"Sorry buster,I got a 'Con to help, and he'sssss mooree awesome than you guys!" Alice said, she summoned ANOTHER ball of sun power and released it to Ironhide's face. The poor Autobot's helmet became covered in burns.

The group went to Trouser...then then cut several of his armor. One by one. painfully and excrucinating. The group did not care if he died during th eprogress. they just needed his extremely and overly big armor. For one sole purpose. They had a mouthclamp over his mouth so he wouldn't scream.

The hours that ticked by...were far by difficult.

"Got the armor." Nanosec whistled, he wiped off a bead of sweat. "Finnaallly done!"

Alice cleans her hands off.

"Agreed."

Ironhide's weak blue optic reopened. He saw a unarmored Trouser with several marks and scars all over his body from the forceful removal. "T-t-t-Trouser." He said, trying to lift his hand up. He could not. The villians left the Autobots.


	8. Chapter 8

_**"A powerful scene is a scene well done."**_

* * *

It's been almost a week since Alice met Starscream. And Starscream got some new feet in that process,Nanosec got some hot new armor for his suit. It made him more faster. Quicker. ETC.

"Soooo you are saying construction vehicles can..talk?" Alice asks, her eyes being big from Starscream telling her about the didn't seem to believe him by her eye expressions. one of her eyebrows are raised.

The seeker nodded.

"Proove it."

So with the question, over Starscream's argumentable statement, brought Alice to the Constructicon base. It's not that very clean at all. The base is a are tall tan walls taller than an average person, strings hang down from pipeline material being more wider and definite in shape with tools hooked onto these useless strands. It can be compared to a potterfield being in mess.

But the gist of it, is giant construction workers on a particlure side that may destroy a human being on sight and take what they need from flew to the mouth of the base. Alice is lookiing through his windowshield.

"Are we there yet?" Alice asks.

"multitaskeriyness."

Alice seemed stumped.

"Say what?"

"multitaskeriyness, where you do THREE things at once and some other actions at the same time." Starscream said. He is willing to get the girl confused. He saw an startled expressioon grow across the girls face.

"How is that even relevent..."

Starscream landed at the entrance.

"Uh...Hello...How are you? " Alice said, reaching her hand out to the constructicons who are a lime green. "I am Alice Rosegart, nice to meet you."

"Coooolliioooziiousplatinusum !" The tall skinny Constructicon said.

"I have no clue what he just said." The other wide Cybertronian acknowledged. He rubbed his probably got his friend latched onto a internet site that invovled a ton of human beings chatting together. Trolls. Noobs. Rookies. Good Spelling typers.

Alice has this confused expressio on her face. Undoutfully confused. She didn't know their names at all. Who is who. Nor which is which.

"Mixmaster's the Cybertronian with a black mustach." Starscream explains, pointing to him. "Scrapper's the taller Con in the group...The Shortest..."

A purple, lime green, and gray pitchfork headmaster transformer came ionto the room. His optics burned at the words that were spoken by no other than Starscream. the Con who is considered offline.

'"I AM NOT SHORT. YOU ARE!" The Pitchfork headmaster Cybertronian scholded at Starscream. His red optics flared at the seeker. "I AM DIRT BOSS AND I AM NOT SHORT! You are!"

Alice is laughing at the scene. Not just because he is short. but at his statement. He didn't imitate her in any fashion. In fact. His appearance made her want to giggle at him. Dirt Boss heard the girl giggling. He turned towards her.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!"

"You are a teddy bear, genius." Alice mockenly said

Dirt Boss launges at her. Starscream lifted the girl up before he could have hurt her. The seeker shakes his helmet. He is disspointed in how she identified the cybertronian. He pinched the middle of his forehelm while holding Alice in the other.

"Lemme at her!" Dirt Boss said, throwing his servos straight for her.

"Nooo way." Starscream said, shaking his helmet. "She's mine. MIIINNE. I say. Why? Cause I say so. I am ghe only one who's gonna kill her. ONNLLYY ME!"


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbyes

**Dear Readers, if you get confused after the Human error like section, then you should be...I am going to let you all judge for yourself. After this part is the La Fin. The ending for this short story. I want to finish this anyway :) It's been fun writing as these characters :)**

**READ NOW!**

It's been four weeks since Staracream came into Alice's life. Just merely four weeks to be exact.

Meltdown is operating on a gigantic machine. It's got little buttons to the left hand side. Wires held togther by a thin tube like wire forged from ucky peak from the sides of this marvelous machine. A machine that Meltdown is working on. Well. Maybe cross that out. WAS working on. Professor Princess accidentally fiddled with the hard wires.

Meltdown fumed at his 'broken' projectnthat is gone beyond he has been working on for a year!Now it is merely unworkable. His eyes are blazing furiously through his unmeltable googles. Straight down at Professor Princess.

"Pennny, I am seriously on my LAST NERVE!"

Scrapper walks on by.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Meltdown interoggated the girl in a pink and black caucasin skin stood out more than her pink hair.

"It hurt my pony!" The girl shot back., holding her hand around the pony's neck. She pointed her hand at the bruised Pony's neck."That's why!"

Scrapper and MixMaster are watching the two humans bicker. they enjoyed watching this. It brought in some experiance for them on how to get a bunch of humans to bicker for no reason. they were already betting who would break the machine into pieces.

Meltdown jerked a ball of acid at Penny's pony. The girl used her pink wand to reflect the attack. Which landed on the granitic machine. Light blue ergy sparks erupted from the object itself. the two fighting villains take a step back startled at this recent Two constructicons gasped at the scenerio unfolding.

Then a huge spark blasted away through the base.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!**

Everyone inside the base were consumed into the light. the light traveled through the computer systems to ione place alone. The Base of Shanni Deblock with Starscream and Alice Rosegart. Well it also made a huge lightwave.

**ZZZZRRXCCCCCCHH**

Starscream awoke from his stasis nap._ What is Shanni and Alice doing now?_ He groaned. The Decepticons visuallness opened. he blinked. everything seemed way bigger than he. It's unusual. Unheard of. "What in the name of..."

Starscream stopped in midsentence. He didn't hear the sounds that usually emitted when he spoke. It wasn't that high cannot be happening! Starscream rubbed his visuallnes. Then he froze once again. His servoes weren't gray. They were caucasin.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The man shrieks. falling off the berth. "I AM HUMAN!"

He landed on his face. His black hair is a vivid resemblence to his helmet. he has black sports gloves. manly pink jacket followed by a blue short sleeved shirt, blue pants reached to his light gray and red sneakers,around his neck is a golden bullet object shaped like his jet front.

A figure ran into the room.

"SHANNI, STARSCREAM'S HUMAN TOOO!" The figure called out. She's a lot younger than Alice-waiit. she IS Alice. Only she has that shirt from her childhood years that reached a few inches away from her shoulders, she wore a purple skirt,purple tights,and black shoes. Alice has freckles and a pointy nose.

Starscream is staring at her. She...looks soooo cute! He thought to himself. Her nose...is sharp. He forgot about his sore legs that are bleeding blood at the knee area(From the fall)."Al-Al-Al-Alice, has anyone ever said you look c-"

"SHAAAANNIIIIIIIIIIII!" Alice called out,. "Star's knee's are bleeding!"

Starscream's eyes blink at once.

"What?" He said, sounding startled.

The ground rumbled. A tall and bulky Cybertronian being shorter than Elita-1 walked brown neck is as wide as Bulkheads. She has a big wavy and puffy blue hair covering most of her Starscream could see part of her cheek plating that is similar to shoulder plating is like Blurrs. Her armor is a loight gray folllowed by a lightblue striple that ended at her matalic body structure is similar to strika's.

Robot Shanni smirked. Her maroon optics dimmed in her amusement. "Hahahah!" She laughs. "You are forty something years! Hahahahaha!"

"SHANNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I!" Alice naggs the giant robot like a litle girl.

Shanni rolled her shoulders. She wraps two large bandaids on Starscream's bleeding knee's . She did it incredibily before the Seeker could object,decline,or refuse the knee fixing in any given moment.

"Good as new!" Robot Shanni remarks, dusting off her servo.

Starscream uses a mirror to view himself. His red eyes stared a the glass. He puts the mirror away. "Shanni's cybertronian,Alice and I are human..." He thought aloud, from being a scienctis he developed a habit walking back and fourth in deep thought.

"I like being a robott!" Robot Shanni proclaimed. She knew right off the bat Starscream would want to be back into his robot form. The views can see he has guaze around Starscream's left arm. that is from the wounds that occurred in Endgame part 2. Still healing.

Alice is surprised.

"What...this can't be Shanni!" Alice said. "sShe doesn't like being a robot!" She earned a quick glare from Shanni.

"My view on robots changes a lot." Robot Shanni tells Alice.

Starscream stopped thinking.

"I KNOW WHY!"

The two girls gave him a glance.

"Know what?" They asked at once.

"Meltdown's project!"

**beep BEEEP BEEp**

The thrio ran to the computer station room. It is almost ripped out a Televesion show like Alcatraz's HQ being all high tech. The computers are aligned similar to Outer Space Movies showing NASA's HQ counters where people monitor how the astronauts are two human sized people huddled to the blinking monitor.

The monitor is a pitch black.

Alice pullls a level down as the monitor beeped it's ridiclously loud a light blinked on. The selection of choice is voice communication. The three 'friends' waited for somebody to speak. Somebody who called strangely at the time everything became switched.

"Um... Starscream we kind hit a road block on the Fixer."

Starscream's eyes blazed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Alice and Robot Shanni restrained Starscream from the computer before he could smash his fist on it. He is ready to strike it very so vigerously. The monitor is currently on Shadow function to prevent them from seeing the speaker.

"Um...I kinda ticked Meltdown off." Professor Princess voice rang. "Annnddd we need your help to..um...fix it. You're the only scientist around here who know's projects like The Fixer!"

The two girls let go of Starscream.

"What's the fixer?" Alice asked him.

Starscream paused.

"Uh..." He said, stuck in his own predictament. "i'll explain when we get to the SUV base...Shanni. Try to transform. Think of it as...Your vehicle mode."

Shanni's optic blink.

The femme takes a breath. Then focuses on what she wants to become. CHINK CHIN CHINK CHINK CINK! goes her armor. They fit in place to be a old version of a car. A big wheels are just as big as monster trucks.A light stripe goes from her windowshield to the headlights. Alice gazes in amazement.

Shanni opens both side doors.

"Get in!"

They arrived to the SUV base. Which seemedd...uniguely odd. The two humans get out of Shanni's vehicle mode. There is sounds of confusion coing from the base itself. Alice raises a eyebrow. They both heard giant footsteps from outside.

"Giant robots in SUV?..." Alice commented. Her voice in dislief.

A skinny and tall machine came running out the building. He has the design of Nanosec. And his optics seem tohave googles over them. His feet have wheels to the side and is speaking increedibly fast. "HEY-LOOK-AT-ME! I-AM-AGIANT-ROBOT-AND-I-DON'T-AGE!"

He speeds off.

"Nanosec became a giant robot..." Alice said,

"Professor Princess kept the speaker in shadow function..." Shanni puts in.

"And we are fragging humans!" Starscream finished off, waving his hands. "NOW LETS GET THAT FREAKING THING FINISHED! I don't like being a filthy human. I don't know how they manage to drive vehicles that are so...SMALL!"

Shanni frowns.

"Oh, he got a point on the cars!" Alice laughs.

Starscream walked into the SUV's base. His eyes pickedl in annoyance and perhaps anger. Meltdown had been working on the project long before Starscream ever came around. So they made a extra feature to the weapon itself.A feature that would help Starscream fix ALL his wounds.

"Now how am I-." Starscream begins to say, but he stops once he saw Meltdown. His jaw lostt all motor controll.

The man is now a machine. Atleast reaching the height of Sentinel Prime. He has a dome around his head that is flowing in acid. his optics could be seen just by the masked googles glowing a venomus yellow. His neck collar serves more to be a accessory. His supervillian appearance mainly has been 'robotonized'.

"Fix it. Please." Came Meltdown's voice. "I do NOT like this form!"

From behind him came Professor Princess. Though you may need to say it as Professor Pony. She's got her themecolor from her human form on a horse llike a little Cybertronian femme. She appeares to be 7,987 years old.

"Where's my pony?!"

Robot Shanni and Alice walked in.

"Uh...You ARE the pony." Starscream said.

Professor Princess saw Shanni is a giant robot.. Her eyes became incredibly big. You figure she just realized what kind of mistake she had done. The Constructicons come walking by looking like a pair of construction workers.

"They...They..." Shanni dabbled, her eyes big as a potato.

"Hm...We should go out and steal some bulldozers!" Mixmaster other construction worker agreed. Leaving the stunned people and Transformers right in their places. They all seemed to be dumbstruck.

Starscream broke the silence.

"I am checking on the fixer." He said, going into the rather small room made for the height merely dangled down from the cieling. Oil is pratically everywhere except for the path to the extremely large machine

* * *

..Unknown time frame...

Alice watched a memory of Starscream. Her eyes widened in amazement. This memory is completely different._Who's...he? She watched the memory cloud unfold to reveal a dark gray,. green, and dark dull blue older mech (Who appeared to be in his late 70,000's) having a chit chat with Starscream. They were in a store._

_"Come on!" The Seeker argued. Nobody is in there except for them. "You STILL have those capalitues to fight, Avenger! I know you. You are the 'Con who never said never-"_

_The older mech. supposedly Avenger, cut him off._

_"I was ONCE a Decepticon." He said, his voice scarecly has a bit of Italian in him. He has four holes to each side of his helmet. His light pink optics closed. then they reopened. "I nearly offlined back there. I was in a COMA for most of the Great WAR! If you tell anyone about me being online, then I am killing you. For sure."_

_ The Seeker raised a optic ridge._

_"Why?"_

_The former Decepticon shot a glare to him._

_"I lost EVERYTHING in the great war, I didn't realize what I was doing for my future. and when I came to..After being left for dead in a comma for primus knows how long...I was alone, ALL of my armor was swapped...Except for my helmet...And my body had grown old over the steller cycles..I tried to say I was "Avenger" but most Bots said not to do that. They had solid proof "HE" was dead. and Most would kill imposters. I wasn't impostering myself...I WAS ME. So I shut up about it and went under this alias "Storebot". Besides most Autobots and Decepticons want to kill me!"_

_"And the thing is..." A tear went down his old wrinkly cheekplating. "I didn't have one to lean on. I killed my own dad. My mother died in the great war. I don't have a stinkin 'brother. Most of my pals from the Great War have been offlined. Take the most precious things for what they are. Because the most prized posession will be swiped away!"_

_"When you have someobdy to slagging care about and lose them. you will know how this feels!" Storebot tapped Starscream's chestplating using his index digit. "I do have 'Bots to care about these days. These...Younglings and more younger warriors. I started off a new life cycle. and embraced the challanges. Just let me be. Starscream. For I no longer work for the Decepticons.I won't help you anymore."_

_A bell rang._

_Starscreams optics and themecolor rapidly changed to a different one. His purple optics darted off to see a little 10,607 year old sparkling with golden,black, and neon green armor. He has three sharp like horns. One is his chin plating. The other pokes from the side of his helmet. The other is ontop his forehelm black thing. His horns are neon green. The main themecolor is golden. His light blue optics glowed on curiousity._

_"Hey Storebot!" The little one chirped, He came in dragging a old filthy weapon and put it on the counter. "What kinda weapon is this?"_

Alice stopped watching the memory.

"Wowwwww. Cybertronians are strange." She said to herself. shaking her head. _Starscream prevented that shorty guy from killing me...And he hasn't left yet. His wounds are like really minor now...Why hasn't he left? _She strolled along the hallway of memory.

Alice stopped at a memory wall. This one had her and Starscream being lost in a forest. His wing blades were halfway on. It's night in this memory. The leaves are somewhat long and big. Big enough to cover a human it is raining. They are hiding under a big tree's leaves.

_"Hey Starscream." _

_"What?"_

_ "Does Cybertron cry tears of rain?"_

_ The Seeker hesitated, thinking in his processor what in the world does she mean. He looks to the rain. Then he understood what she meant. His planet does not have a blue sky with clouds hovering above like planet Earth. He gazed to the sky._

_ "No." Starscream softly said. "it never rains. If it does rain. It will only be the oil,enerrgon from us or The Autobots, or the armor that once belonged to others. Just like the War of the World. Being more...sad occurence."_

_ The tired Alice yawns. She leans on Starscream's fairly large foot. She begins to drift off into the safe blanket of sleep. "Does it ever..." Alice did not finish her sentence. She fell asleep leaning on the Hard metal. They had interfered with some Autobot ships a few hours ago. We see through Starscreams colorblind optics land on Alice._

_ "What Avenger said...About losing what he cares about..." Starscream says to himself. "I can actually see what he meant. If I lost...She's too vulnable to be taken on to Outspace and fight the Autobots...She easily got into critical condition by the latest stunt we pulled!"_

_When he said "stunt" it meant the attempt to take over a Cybertronian ship._

_And he is admitting to having feelings for her right in that statement. _

Alice now saw that.

"So that's why...he refused to take me...to the Autobot base." Alice said, realizing what he did for her. Starscream retrieved some more datapads and information that is going on. such as Megatron and the other Decepticons being in the Stockades. Sari and Bulkhead are on Cyberrtron. Sari is getting more education about her Cybertronian heritage and orgin. Bulkhead's set to protect the Energon farms. Ironhide and Jazz replaced them.

_ Starscream ripped off a big leaf and put it over Alice's body._

The shaky girl wiped a tear off her cheek. It touched her. The memories touched her in a sense of parents were strict. strict parents. They didn't celebrate when she made a achievement, They didn't want ehr to hang out with kids who went out on sports activites. they just had her in boarding schools. So five or some years ago she ran away. At the time where they weren't watchng her like a hawk.

She put her hand over her spark.

* * *

The day had come. Starscream's wounds were already repaired. And he is very much eager to get into action. Everyone is back to normal. (Starscream is robot,shanni human, Alice techno-organic,and yada yada for everyone else) The expresssions on everyone's faceplates would be the most valuable and priceless experiance ever. He knew the Autobots thoght everything is under their control. He had attacked the valuable Energon sources that once had Allspark shards.

Starscream had also built a spacebridge in the meantime. Using other Autobots under captureous intentions. All of them disliked him..,Maybe not all. Though their opinions changed about him when Alice and Shanni came into the picture. Alice was the one who pointed out that some programs or parts didn't go together. She basically was like a search light guiding him to his own goal.

Starscream is setting some coordinates.

"Star."

The mech turned around.

"What?" Starscream said., raising an optic ridge. "Are you to say goodbye?"

Alice messes with her foot on the ground. Her eyes has a new source of determination. This one isn't any ordinary one. For one to have a protoform be made they had to be a figure like a scientist. A clever one indeed. To Alice it wasn't goodbye. It's the start of a project. She wanted to go on adventures with him.

"To me...Goodbye's aren't just the end. it's the beginning of something new." Alice told him. she is much older than she when she had first met him. As a teenager. Starscream's lasers,transformation clog (Also very much glitched from that incident, took a few years to fix. He couldn't even transform for a day or so if he crashed again),and everything else other than jetrockets/wings took much longer.

They thought he was COMPLETELY healed so many years ago. However they found out otherwise whe he couldn't transform,shoot, and stopped flying in mid-air. Then crash on killed him. But he came back. literletly. Like a phantom.

"I want...you..to make me a shell." Alice bluntly said. "A Transformer shell. I'll have Spark Transfer so I can just be around in outerspace fighting Autobots with you! I don't know how to make one pratically...You are the Cybertronian Scientist!"

Starscream's optics brightened.

Little did Starscream know, he would be near the proto-matter making Canyons on Cybertron that served as a hideout for most of the Decepticons who wanted a shortcut to the flashing new quick access to entering it upon the Autobot's surprise. The attack would be unsuspecting.

He seemed startled.

But he definetly knew what her intention was.

It did brighten his day a little bit. If Alice was offlined. she'll never come back in the same didn't apply to him because he is the phantom kept online somehow. Most theorized it's Unicron's doing. Unicron's existence has been a iffy for some species. he's never came out as that giant eating planet for eons.

Though ways can be found, most definetly, there could be possibilties in the future. A way.

"I see where you are going about this.." He stopps in midtrail. "OooooOOOHOhhhhhhh. I get it. Genius."

It's interesting how they understood each other without even speaking or clerifying what they meant aloud. These two are unusual. One would think:._.."Hey that's impossible for them to ever sparkbond!"_ or "_...I don't think these two would ever happen. Starscream's a backstabber who trys EVERYTHING to get what he wants: The leader of all 'Cons. Why would he develop feelings for a Techno organic?"_

And the addition is that he hates organics.

Alice shrugged. She doesn't use her IQ for very much stuff. Sometimes she forgot her own intellegence and acted like a total idiot. She doesn't have the powers of a really powerful character. She can make sun-heated balls. She can create Cybertronian based objects. She likes roses. Her nickname is Rose. She cares about ripped out her two allspark shards last year just to prevent his shell from breaking apart.

She is now your usual Techno-organic with green eyes. A Con symbol on her hand. She has friends from high places and beyond. She is a totall butthead to Dirt Boss, sometimes Waspinator if she see's him. She could listen on to lectures on and on and on. Her patiance is very short. She gets tired of waiting.

That's what sets her apart from every character.

Starscream hugged the girl.

"Thank you...for that touching thought." Starscream said, while the girl flailed her arms. She is being squeezed very tightly. Her throat is feeling a little bit sore. and Unable to be breathed robo-chestplating were getting crushed.

"Yo-u-u-u are s-s-s-s-squezing me!" Alice squeakly said.

Starscream breaks the hug. The Space bridge is in active mode. The detination has been set to The Prsion where Megatron is not at apparently. Most of the Decepticons are the prision Starscream's going to.

Starscream's signature isn't swamped anymore. They are at the old Decepticon base. what remains of it.

"I am taking back what I had said...about Goodbyes. they aren't really easy." He said, refering to when they had this argument thirteen years ago about being able to leave Earth. Alice was hard wired to keep him online back then...without him being captured by the Autobots.

Alice smiled.

"Promise me..to come back for me." She said to the seeker. Her head lifted high up towards him. "When you have that shell done." She held out her pinkie. "Pinkie swear!"

Starscream wiggled his pinkie.

"Okay." He said, doing a pinkie swear with her. "I promise."

Shanni left five years ago and hadn't been seen she had found Jet and Fray. Whatever her outcome was...it's unknown. she's been presumed dead. Fray's most certinally offline. Jerkion plausibily met her. As a Autobot. Sidekicks possibly. Jet is still on the loose.

A few years after this...He'll be dead thanks to Shanni and Jerkion.

Then the manual controls for the Spacebridge ignited several blue sparks. the panel started moving side from side. The bridge has a portal up. Starscream shield his optics from the loud noise that seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Dummyhead, go, I'll take care of it!" Alice piped up,heading to the control panel. Her eyes glowed a bright gave Starscream the nickname in the first year Starscream was on Earth and didn't know how to operate a hacking machine.

Starscream's optics widened.

"But you don't know how to operate it!"

She gave him a glance.

"Yes, I do," She retorted, trying to make the machine not under so much pressure and diverted the glitchyness to the other half. She is trying her best to make sure it doesn't explode, "I watch you all the time! Now..stop standing!"

_ She watches me all the time?_

_ ...Stalllkkerrr._

Sarscream transformed into his jet mode.

"FLY STARSCREAM. FLLLLYYY!" Alice shouted to him. _Goodbye, Star. Thanks for everything!_ She thought deep down. She made her own goodbye. it did hurt Alic by the inside. Torn. But she'll meet her screamer. Her Screamer.

The jet burst through the space bridge.

Then a powerful shock wave sent Alice away from the machine. the machine went kaputy. Alice raised her head up towards the destroyed space bridge. Her light green pupils gazed at the half broken pitchfork. "See you again...Screamer."

**This is the question I shall leave you with, a question that you should judge to have been "Did Starscream and Alice Sparkbond?" ;) It's meant to be confusing...Or not if you think you KNOW whats happening...I don't fraggen care anymore if Alice is a Mary Sue or character got to star in my LAST Transformers Fancouple fanfic. **

**I hope you learn...Not all Mary Sue's are liked by all characters or extremely powerful.**


	10. La Fin

A older version of Alice stood at the wide open doors that are shaped like windows. Her cousin's daughter is near her. She is five years old. Probably twe ty five years have passed since she had meet Starscream and her adventures ended with him. She is in her thirties.

"Allyyyyyy," The little child said, tugging on Alice's long dark purple sleeve.

"Sammy...Can you see that shining star?" A warm voice came from the woman. she helped the child up. Then the woman pointed towards the moon. then to another star that recently exploded. "Can you see that?"

The child squezed her eyes.

"Trinkle Star!" The little girl said.

"Remember the tale about the Star who screamed?" Alice asked the child. Who she had her cousin Anna Rosegart name her Sammatha Scream Rosegart. Alice couldn't get pregnant. She's techno-Organic and could not risk being uncovered by the Autobots.

Sammatha ggrinned.

"Yup!" She chirped. Her eyes sparkled in glee.

The Viewers perspective comes to the side. Sammatha is frozen in place. her eyes locked on at some figure. The older Alice smiled. her green eyes glowed. They did so brightly. A flash of a smile grew. A truelly happy one. She reached her had out.

"You're late."

The viewwers hear a laugh. A laugh most would find irritating and annoying. Some would say it's hard to write a character like that. some will say it's not that hard. But if you want get the answer of this...strange paragraph. You have to ask a Decepticon who keeps trying to become leader of all Cons have a annoying laugh?

We hear "Sorry." and a lame "Making a prototype model for a girl like you can be...really difficult". Viewers can decide for themselves if it's a insult or compliment. Alice smiles as she taken out of view. Sammatha is left there.

The view goes from behind her.

We see a dark figure similar to a jet flying off to the sky. The curtians blowed from the late night wind. Sammatha's eye watched it blink away from perspective. She rubbed her eyes. It is...out of the oridinary. Why didn't he come back for...who knows how long? She rushed out of the room leaving the door wide open.

As one would say, "Happy endings have their unigue qaulities. and their uniguest storyline."

This is my last TFA Fanfic for Fancharacter couples like Techno-Organic falling love with a giant robot...Besides...the next one may directly for Avenger from the previous chapter.. Well...I hope you enjoyed this story! If you managed to continue on despite the things that irrate you...Then you are lucky. :)


End file.
